


Handsome Devil

by puta_bruta



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa, Creepy, Demon AU, Erik is sort of a dick, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of murder-suicide, No Incest, T'Challa is the Demon of Lust, Threesome, Top Erik Killmonger, eventually, it's not T'Challa/Erik/OMC tho, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: After a fight with Linda, Erik goes to a bar to get shit-faced. There, he meets a handsome stranger named T'Challa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Blue is the color of lust.  
> -The goat represents lust, but I thought "ew no he is not being a fucking goat" so I changed it to a panther. They're prettier anyways.  
> -I'm not sure if this will have a happy ending. T'Challa is most prolly going to ruin Erik's life :/  
> -according to some website I found, "Impilo" is sort of like "Cheers" in Xhosa when you're drinking.

“ **The Devil’s most devilish when respectable.”**

 

**-Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

 

“You fucking slept with that asshole!” A man’s shouts reverberated all over the apartment’s floor, seemingly the entire complex. Erik cursed his thin walls. He could hear the whole damn argument from the gay couple next door.

“For the last time, Kevin, I didn’t sleep with him! And Will isn’t an asshole!” another man’s voice responded to the first one.

“Don’t you dare fucking lie to me, Damon!”

Jesus Christ. Erik knew the entire argument. Hell, he knew most of their arguments. Damon was prone to checking out other men and Kevin was the jealous type. Most of their spats started off with a question and ended in a screaming match and doors slamming. Their most recent argument, however, appeared to be more serious. It seemed that Damon had actually cheated on Kevin this time. They had fights before where Kevin went after Damon for supposedly checking other men out.

Why the hell was he so preoccupied with other people’s problems when he had his own? Maybe it was because Kevin and Damon’s most recent fight struck a cord in him. Linda was the same way before she dumped his ass. Honestly though, it was partially her fault for staying with him for so long, probably trying to change him and shit. She knew how he rolled. He wasn’t one to be tied down or controlled. She knew he looked at other people and she still got mad.

Still, Erik had to admit he missed her. A lot. Enough to stop trying to start shit at bars to get some of that pent up anger out and to mentally scold himself for checking out a girl’s tits or a dude’s ass. It sort of pissed him off how whipped Linda had him. He had the strongest urge to call her.

Before Erik knew it, he was taking his cellphone out and looking for her name in his contact’s list. He hesitated a little just as he was about to tap the green phone icon, but he ended up tapping it anyways.

“What do you want, Erik?” was Linda’s answer as soon as she picked up.

“I just want to talk, Lin. That’s all.” Erik told her. He kept his voice calm.

Linda didn’t miss a beat. “Well then talk.”

“I miss you.”

Silence. It seemed that Linda wasn’t expecting that at all. Still, she regained herself.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have fucking cheated on me if you miss me so damn much.”

“I know, baby.” It took a lot of will for Erik to say the following. “I’m sorry.”

Linda was silent on the other line. She was surprised. Erik never apologized for anything. He must have really wanted her back.

Erik took advantage of her silence. “I know I was wrong, baby. And you have every right to be pissed off at me for all the shit I’ve done to you and made you go through.”

Linda still hadn’t said anything. Erik took this as a good sign.

“If you ever take me back, I swear to you that I will be your man and your man only. I won’t even look at other chicks...or dudes.” Erik told her. She still hadn’t said anything. All he could do was wait for her answer. He had laid his heart out for her. If she didn’t accept it, it was over between them.

Finally, she said something.

“This is a lot, Erik.” Linda sighed. “Let me think about it.” she said, then hung up.

Erik felt conflicted from that phone call but he told himself Linda needed some time. He wanted to say she would come back to him, but he honestly wasn’t sure. It was a waiting game.

***

Erik stared at his full shot glass. It was his third tequila shot. He was definitely buzzing. Well, maybe more than buzzing, by now. Still, he raised his glass, threw his head back, and downed the tequila. He hardly grimaced this time. When he finished, he slammed the shot glass down on the bar’s counter.

“You okay, _mijo_?” the bartender asked him as she polished a scotch glass. She looked older and had her brown curls spilling down her shoulders.

“Yeah.” Erik responded. “Pour me another tequila shot.”

“I think you’re good.” the bartender said.

Erik felt eyes on him. He turned to the side and noticed a biker-looking man. He was wearing a leather vest with ripped sleeves. On one of his arms, he had a tattoo of a roaring lion. He gave him a look that said, _“You gonna let her speak to you like that?”_ As the bartender reached to take the glass back, Erik’s hand shot out. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

“Are you cutting me off?” he asked, giving her a hazy-eyed glare.

“You’ll thank me later.” she said, trying to take her wrist back but failing.

“Lady, if you cut me off, I swear to God, I will fuck your shit up.” Erik said. His grip on her wrist tightened.

“And if you don’t let me go, _I_ will fuck _your_ shit up.” the bartender responded.

Before Erik could dig himself a deeper hole, a brown hand slid up his arm and settled on his shoulder. “Excuse me, sir.” said a smooth, accented voice. The sultry scent of Monte Blanc filled Erik’s nostrils.

Erik looked beside him and was met by a pair of big brown eyes against dark brown skin. He was disoriented for a moment from the pull of them and from the audacity of someone interrupting him. “The hell do you want, man?” he snapped at the other man.

The man gave him a gentle smile. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” he said. “But I was wondering if you’d like me to buy you a drink.”

Erik might have been drunk, but he could still tell that the man next to him was good-looking. His dark skin had a nice glow to it, there were curling eyelashes lining his pretty eyes, his lips were nicely formed as well as his nose, and his beard was neatly trimmed as well as his thick curls. He wore an all black suit. On his suit’s lapel, he had a silver pin of a prowling panther with blue eyes. 

“My name is T’Challa.” the man said, offering a wide-palmed hand.

Erik stared at it. His nails were oval-shaped and manicured. He had a silver ring on his pinkie finger. More silver glinting from his suit jacket’s cuffs caught his attention. They were cuff-links in the shape of a snarling panther’s head.

“Erik.” he responded, taking the hand. He didn’t remember forming the words until he said them.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” T’Challa asked.

Erik gave him a filthy grin. “Shit, you can sit on my lap if you’re buying me a drink.” he said. He normally wouldn’t be as forward, especially if he wasn’t sure of a man’s preferences, but T’Challa was hot and he was more than a little drunk. That alone should’ve driven anyone away, but T’Challa only chuckled gently and took the stool next to him.

“Thank you for your very kind offer, but I think I’d rather sit next to you.” T’Challa looked at the bartender and nodded at her. She didn’t even put up a fight and served both Erik a shot of tequila and a glass of martini for T’Challa. “ _Impilo_.” T’Challa said, raising his glass.

Erik raised his as well and clinked it with T’Challa’s. As he drank his shot, from the corner of his eye, Erik watched T'Challa take a little sip of his martini.

“So, Erik, ” T’Challa placed his martini down and turned towards the other man, “What are you doing here on such a fine night all alone? Don’t you have a lover back home eagerly waiting for you?”

Ouch. He picked the worst topic but whatever. Erik was ready to vent to this pretty-faced stranger. “I had a fight with my girl.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” T’Challa said. He looked genuine enough. Those big eyes of his went soft around the edges. “What’s her name?”

“Linda.”

“Linda? Lovely name.” T’Challa took another sip of his martini. “So, what happened?”

And before he knew it, Erik was spilling his guts to the handsome stranger. He told him the whole thing, how he cheated on her with some random chick at a club, and how she found out via her friend’s iPhone camera.

“I mean, she took me back after I practically begged her to.” Erik said, slurring a little. He had lost count of the shots after T’Challa started buying. “But then she started bringing up old shit and I just lost it.”

T’Challa’s brown eyes seemed to light up. Erik blamed it on the shots. “You didn’t hit her, did you?” he asked. Something dark was laced in the tone of his voice, but Erik was too wasted to figure it out.

“Nah, I’d never hit her.” Erik said. He stared at the empty shot glass in front of him. “But I did go off on her.”

“I see.” T’Challa said. His eyes seemed to be back to normal. “And now you’re here. Did she kick you out?”

“Nah, I left her ass screaming.” Erik responded. He took his empty glass and moved it towards T’Challa. “Aye, hit me up.”

“I’ve think you’ve had enough, Erik.” T’Challa said.

“Nah, man. I’m good. I promise.” Erik said.

T’Challa didn’t listen to him. He grabbed his arm and seemed to lift him effortlessly, despite Erik leaning most of his weight on him. Erik draped himself on T’Challa’s side with his face smushed into his neck.

“Damn, you smell so fucking good, T.” Erik said. It wasn’t just the cologne. T’Challa’s skin smelled of citrus. The other man didn’t say anything to him. Instead, he thanked the bartender and paid the bill. He wrapped Erik’s arm around his neck and took him out the bar through the back door that led towards an alley, which Erik didn’t fail to notice. “Why we going this way?" He palmed at his dick. "You want this dick, baby?”

T’Challa laughed. “You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you?”

“I’ll give it to your prissy-ass.” As Erik said this, his hand sneaked towards T’Challa’s butt and squeezed one of the full cheeks tightly.

Instead of smacking the shit out of Erik, T’Challa laughed. “Oh, you’re going to be fun to ruin.” he said.

Erik wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was definitely turned on. “Your voice is sexy as fuck.” T’Challa pushed him against a brick wall. “Damn, we’re going to fuck here?” Erik asked. “I knew you were a freak.”

“Erik?” T’Challa said.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Be a good boy and stay still.” T’Challa said.

Erik was starting to grow a little annoyed. Why wasn’t his dick being sucked by now? “Bitch, you don’t tell me what to do—”

Suddenly, soft lips were pressed up against his and the taste mint filled his tongue. Erik blanked out for a fat second, then he realized he was being kissed by T’Challa. When his brain caught up with his thoughts, he immediately started kissing back. Teeth nipped at his lower lip harshly. Erik felt something warm fill his mouth—blood. And T’Challa licked it up.

Erik’s muscles went lax. He felt like with every press of T’Challa’s lips, his energy slipped away. He groaned weakly when he felt T’Challa’s hand cup his half-hard dick through his pants. He felt T’Challa’s full lips smile against his own.

And then, T’Challa was withdrawing.

“You are just perfect.” he said. His lips were red with Erik’s blood. Erik couldn’t find the strength to respond. T’Challa licked his lips clean. “Did you know the animal that represents the sin of lust is a goat?” he asked.

Erik had no idea what that had to do with anything.

“Such an ugly, dumb animal.” T’Challa said. “I like panthers much better myself.” he said. His eyes were giving a soft amber glow.

 _“_ _How drunk am I?”_ Erik wondered.

T’Challa went on. “Panthers seem more fitting, don’t you think? They’re beautiful, deadly, and they stalk their prey.”

Erik was totally lost. “Wha...?” he mumbled. “ _What the hell is he talking about? Panthers?”_ He was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open.

T’Challa’s eyes were glowing like embers now. “I barely managed to get between you and Sathanus. You’re a real hot-head.” he said. He smiled. “You’re mine now, Erik.” Those were the last words he heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i haven't updated this in quite a while but i'm here now so yay!

When Erik woke up, he knew he wasn’t in his apartment anymore. The air was warm and humid and smelled strongly of mangoes. When he opened his eyes, he winced. Though the sun was being semi-blocked by leaves of multiple trees, his surroundings were still brighter than he was used to. Everything looked a little hazy, but he could make out the ground, shapes of strange birds, and trees—winding and heavy with fruit.

Erik sat up. That’s when he realized he was completely naked. His bare body was the only thing in focus for a moment. Then he heard a low growl. His head snapped up. He was met by the sight of two glowing blue eyes hiding between palm leaves. Erik sat, completely frozen as the creature slowly slid out of his hiding place.

A beautiful black panther sat in front of him. He had blue eyes that glowed unnaturally. This was not a normal panther, Erik realized. It wasn’t just the color that was unnatural, however. The eyes of the panthers seemed too intelligent for a feral animal. It gave Erik the creeps.

The black panther stared at Erik with his knowing eyes. Then, he stood up and circled around him. Erik knew not to make any sudden movements. He sat entirely still. However, once the black panther was behind him, sniffing his back, he couldn’t help but tremble a little. This displeased the black panther.

He heard a ferocious roar behind him and felt claws on his back, ripping the flesh. Erik screamed and then he was suddenly on his stomach and the ground was soft beneath him. His eyes were wide open. His hand was tightly clenching the bed sheets.

Bed sheets.

Erik slowly took in his surroundings. He recognized his dresser, his closet door, and his TV. He was in his apartment again. But his relief was short-lived. His back was stinging like a son-of-a-bitch. He could barely move. It felt like the pain on his back, specifically around his shoulder blade area, was throbbing and spreading all over his body. He struggled to sit up. Every movement hurt. He managed to get off his bed and stood in front of a mirror to inspect his back.

He was horrified with what he saw.

There were four scratches, red and vibrant, running over his shoulder blade. They weren’t deep enough to reveal bone, but they were brimming with blood.

“What the fuck?” Erik said to himself.

What had happened to him? These weren’t the sexy type of scratches Linda left on his back. These looked like a bear mauled him in his sleep.

Or a panther.

***

The doctor that looked him over was a woman called Dr. Khatri. And she was amazed by his wounds. “Did you wrestle with a lion or something?” she asked him as she cleaned up his wounds. “These are serious scratches, Mr. Stevens. How on earth did you get these?”

Erik had no idea. One minute he was dreaming of a panther scratching him… He decided he should just be honest. “I’m not entirely sure. I woke up with them.”

Dr. Khatri raised her brows. “Maybe you should report this to the landlord or whoever is in charge of your apartment complex. These scratches look like a wild animal gave them to you. Maybe also call animal control.”

“Will do.” Erik said. But he suspected no wild animal did this to him.

With his back bandaged up, Erik decided to go to a little coffee shop nearby to gather his bearings. A change of scenery would do him well, even though Dr. Khatri told him to stay home, rest, and put some of the ointment she prescribed for him on his wounds. As he enters the shop, an annoying bell above him announces his arrival.

“Welcome!” a barista shouted at him from the counter.

He didn’t acknowledge the barista. Instead he looked around for a seat. It was pretty full for a small coffee shop, but the twenty-something people couldn’t distract him from one sole person.

T’Challa.

What was more surprising than seeing him again was that he was sitting between a gay couple. A familiar gay couple. Erik watched as T’Challa laughed between them. He watched as T’Challa leaned over to whisper something into Damon’s ear with a sweet smile. Erik noticed T’Challa’s hand on top of Kevin’s. His thumb was lightly making circular motions over his skin. What the fuck was he looking at? Was he seeing shit?

One minute, T’Challa is whispering intimately to Damon, inches away from his ear, and then the next T’Challa is looking straight at him with an alluring smile. He whispered to both Damon and Kevin, then got up from his seat fluidly. Both men held on to his hands and begged him to come back.

“Don’t go.” Kevin said.

“Stay a little while longer, T’Challa.” Damon said.

“I’m sorry. I simply must talk to my dear friend, Erik.” T’Challa turned around to tell them.

Both men “aww-ed” and let him be.

T’Challa stood in front of the other man. “Hello, Erik.”

“Hey. Uh.” Erik looked over T’Challa’s shoulder and towards Damon and Kevin who were watching them. “Do you know them?”

“Not really.” T’Challa said with a little shrug. “We just started talking today. They seem like good company.”

A little too good, Erik thought. Last time he checked, Kevin was the possessive type and now he was cuddling up to a man he barely knew?

“Why don’t we sit down?” T’Challa interrupted his thoughts.

“Uh, sure.”

T’Challa took the lead. No matter how much Erik resisted, he couldn’t help but be drawn to his ass, visible and plump underneath his dark pants. They ended up sitting in a table by a window. T’Challa, ever the gentleman, offered to buy Erik something.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“How about a small merveilleux? They’re quite delicious.”

“No thanks.”

“Suit yourself. I think I would like café au lait.” He took a menu and called a waiter over to take his order. Once the waiter left, T’Challa leaned forward with his hands clasped on top of the table. “So, tell me Erik, how is Linda?”

“I haven’t talked to her, actually.” Erik said. “Not since last night...”

“Oh.” T’Challa clicked his tongue lightly. “Such a shame.”

“Yeah...” Dread filled Erik. “Which reminds me… About last night...”

“Here is your order, sir.” the waiter interrupted. He was smiling hard and looking at T’Challa with obvious lust in his eyes.

“Thank you so much, Dennis.” T’Challa said.

Erik eyed the waiter. His name-tag said “Dennis.”

“You’re very welcome.” Dennis said. He handed T’Challa a single napkin. “Here. You might need this.”

T’Challa smiled sweetly. “I’ll be sure to use it.” Once Dennis left, T’Challa looked at the napkin with a little chuckle. “Would you look at that, it seems I’ve found a code written in my napkin.” He raised it and showed Erik a series of numbers.

“He gave you his phone number.” Erik realized.

“Indeed.” T’Challa took his cup and blew into it, eyes downcast. It created a rather pretty effect since he had long eyelashes. Erik was lost for a moment but T’Challa’s next question brought him back. “Now, what did you want to talk about?”

“Right. How did I get home?”

“I took you home.” T’Challa said.

“But you don’t know where I live.”

“I asked around. People seem to know you.”

Okay, so at least that was settled. “Did we...do anything?”

“No. You were drunk so I just tucked you in and left.”

Nothing was missing from his house and nothing was misplaced. Then again, T’Challa didn’t seem like the type to steal. Erik felt inclined to believe him. “And you didn’t see anything in my apartment, did you?”

T’Challa’s brows lightly furrowed. “Like what?”

“I’m not sure.” Erik admitted. He wondered if he should tell T’Challa what had happened to him. In the end, he decided not to tell him.

T’Challa must have sensed his reluctance. He set his cup down and reached over to touch his hand. “Is everything all right, Erik?”

Erik looked down at T’Challa’s hand. It was finely formed and elegant. “Yeah. Everything is peachy.”

T’Challa was not convinced but left it at that. “If you insist. However, if you ever feel the need to confide in someone, do not hesitate to call me.”

Erik was about to hand over his phone so they could exchange numbers, but instead, T’Challa whipped out a black business card from his suit jacket and handed it over. Erik took it and inspected it. The only thing in the card in was a single word: Asmodeus. It was in silver letters.

“Asmo—” Erik began.

“Shh.” T’Challa suddenly got up and pressed his finger against Erik’s lips. “Do not say it out loud unless you really mean to.”

Erik was deeply confused. “Oh. Um, okay?”

T’Challa looked up at something. Erik turned around to see what he was looking at. It was Damon and Kevin, waiting by the door and smiling at T’Challa. Damon was biting his lower lip as he did so. What the hell was with that sex face?

“It was so nice talking to you again, Erik. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He walked away and headed towards Damon and Kevin.

Erik watched as he walked between them. Both their eyes were trained on his ass as they followed T’Challa out.

***

It was the middle of the night when Erik heard it. It wasn’t very loud, but still, it made him sit up from his bed. He fumbled around in his bedroom for a bit, then stumbled over to the window. He drew the curtains and blinds up and gaped at what he saw.

He saw T’Challa, facing him, on his hands and knees on top of a bed. He had his mouth slightly open, unleashing several moans as he was fucked from behind by none other than...Damon?

Yes. Erik recognized his neighbor. Damon was naked it seemed, as was T’Challa. And they were having sex. Roughly. But where was Kevin? And why were they doing this so out in the open?

T’Challa’s eyes, which were closed at first, were now suddenly open and staring straight at him. He was still in the throes of passion but he managed a little smile.

“Erik...” he heard T’Challa’s voice directly in his head.

It startled the young man and made him jump back, away from the window. “What the fuck?” he whispered to himself.

And then, a naked Kevin came into view. He lied down in front of T’Challa, his penis erect. It was of average length and girth, but T’Challa swallowed it down his throat and started bobbing his head over it as if it was the tastiest thing he’s ever had in his mouth. It was incredibly shocking. T’Challa in a threesome with Kevin and Damon? How had he managed that?

He closed the blinds and went to bed. He couldn’t sleep, however. His head was full of questions.

***

This time, when Erik woke up it was morning and the sound sirens was loud outside. He got up and peered out his window. He saw an ambulance and multiple cop cars parked in front of the building next to Erik. He wondered what had happened. A pair of coroners exited out of the building, carrying someone in a black body bag. Then, another one with another body bag.

Holy shit had someone died? Maybe it was that elderly couple he sometimes saw around. It saddened Erik a little, but it didn’t dampen his day. He poured himself some Cheerios and sat in front of the TV. As soon as he turned it on, the local newscaster was going on about a recent murder.

“The niece of Kevin Darcy and Damon Rogers found the gay couple dead in their bed.”

The next scene was of a young lady who was red from tears. “I came to their apartment to pick up my cat. They didn’t answer, but the house key was under the mat so I went inside.” The young lady started to cry again. “My cat was meowing at their bedroom door. He seemed very agitated so I knocked but no one answered. Then I went inside and...and I found Uncle Kevin and Damon on top of the bed...naked and dead with blood everywhere.”

The TV showed pictures of Erik’s now dead neighbors for a moment, then went back to the newscaster.

“Neighbors say that they heard Kevin and Damon arguing the night before their death. Police have been investigating all morning and have concluded that Kevin Darcy,in a fit of rage, stabbed his husband Damon and then proceeded by taking his own life shortly after.”

What the fuck?

What the actual fuck?

Erik couldn’t believe it. This all happened yesterday night? It couldn’t be true because T’Challa had been with Kevin and Damon last night.

Erik got up from the couch and ran to his room. He searched the pockets of his pants, hoodies, and jackets and then he found it. He stared at the black card with the silver letters.

Did T’Challa somehow cause this? Was he connected to Kevin and Damon’s supposed murder-suicide?

**Author's Note:**

> West_Way, if you are reading this, tell me what you think :)


End file.
